


Santa's beard isn't quite as impressive as Jack's.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, RT Baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RT Baby AU!Verse: Christmas time in the house ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's beard isn't quite as impressive as Jack's.

"What are you frowning for?" Caiti asked Jack. The latter was huffing, folding his arms across his chest as everyone fussed about to get their house decorated. It was a few weeks into the Christmas season and their home was alive with spirit, the lads especially excited for the big day.  
"Burnie asked me to pretend to be Santa for his kids." Jack muttered, still looking sour. Caiti smiled softly, barely sparing a glance at Jack as she hung everyone's stockings up.  
"That's cute, why are you so glum?" Caiti questioned, turning at last to look at her pouty partner.  
"He said I looked the part." Jack groused, rolling his eyes at the thought. Geoff, who was walking by at the time, cackled loudly. Jack flipped him off.

  
Caiti stifled a giggle, dropping beside her huffing husband. She swept a stray hair from his forehead before kissing the newly exposed skin, nestling under his arm.  
"I think its because you're so friendly and jolly looking." Caiti reassured him, kissing his cheek. "Speaking of Santa, have you and Geoff bought Santa's gifts for the boys?" Caiti asked innocently. Of course, with everybody rushing around for Christmas, little ears were bound to hear her. Michael, who'd been passing by to deliver some tinsel to Geoff for their nursery, stopped in his tracks. The toddler promptly dropped said tinsel onto the floor, toddling over to where Jack and Caiti sat and tugging on the hem of Jack's shorts. Jack smiled kindly down at him.  
"Why isn't Santa buying us toys?" Michael asked suspiciously.

  
Caiti was both nervous and guilty immediately, gushing as she tried to explain herself. Though Geoff had made it clear to Jack he wanted the Santa nonsense to be over quickly, as buying extra gifts just to make an imaginary man seem better than them was stupid, Jack assured him that at the ages of three and two the lads were far too young. Ryan, now eight, had sussed the whole Santa ordeal out long before.  
"Oh, erm... y'see..." Caiti suffered, looking to Jack for guidance. The man was no help, looking back at her just as frazzled. Luckily for them, Ryan was their saviour. The older boy had overheard them talking himself and decided to defuse the situation before Michael discovered their secret.  
"Y'see Michael," Ryan began, coming up behind the younger so discreetly that the almost toddler jumped out of his skin. "Santa's very busy this year so he's given Jack and Geoff the money to buy us gifts for him. They send it off to the north pole and his elves wrap them and Santa checks that they're right. It happens all the time." Ryan said wisely.

  
Jack, Caiti and Ryan gauged Michael's reaction. The boy gave it some thought, face scrunching up in concentration before he decided to buy into Ryan's story.  
"Oh. Ok." He shrugged, grinning toothily back at Jack and Caiti. He toddled back to his abandoned lump of tinsel, scooping it back up and calling to Geoff to signify that he had them. Jack and Caiti sighed in relief. Ryan raised an eyebrow at them, at Jack in particular.  
"Y'know... I really think I deserve that new game for Christmas." He said slyly. Jack scoffed at first but Ryan's shift in posture convinced him. He'd straightened up, arms folded tightly across his chest as he stared expectantly down at Jack. With the slight height advantage due to Jack sitting down, Ryan actually was quite terrifying.  
"All right, all right. I'll look into it." Jack resigned, shaking his head when Ryan walked away merrily. Caiti giggled, watching him leave.  
"Kids." She murmured good-naturedly.

  
It seemed as though Geoff blinked and suddenly Christmas was right at his door step and he was forced to watch a Muppets Carol for the hundreth time that week.  
"I'm pretty sure you four could recite the entire script to me by now." Geoff moaned, shaking his head as all three of the younger children attempted to sit on his lap. Michael and Gavin succeeded, as expected, clinging to each other to ensure they didn't fall off.  
"No." Gavin disagreed with Geoff's earlier statement, trying and failing to pull Ray onto Geoff's lap as well. When it didn't work, Ray began to whimper. His bottom lip stuck out in a pout, brown eyes suddenly wider than sauce pans. Jack rushed to cheer him up, scooping the young lad into his arms and taking a seat beside Geoff before easing Ray onto his knee. He bounced him up and down until the toddler began to laugh, Michael and Gavin easily growing jealous.  
"We bounce too!" Michael demanded. Geoff rolled his eyes, holding gently onto one of each of the lad's hips as he jogged his knees up and down.

  
Ryan watched the commotion from across the room, snuggled into his favourite armchair with Geoff's laptop. Jack saw him watching, beckoning the boy over with his hand and a cheery smile. Ryan shook his head.  
"I'm good." He stated, staring at the laptop screen instead. Geoff chuckled, relaxing his knees as the film began to start. The lads quitened down immediately. Michael pushed his thumb into his mouth, though Geoff and Jack were constantly telling him not to. Gavin's tiny fingers twisted themselves inbetween Michael's, the other hand searching for Ray's. He smiled when Ray's hand reached to meet his, entwining their fingers as well. Ray's other hand went straight to Jack's beard, where he twisted and twirled the various strands of ginger hair. Each child was content, watching the movie in peace and quiet. It was a rare occurance in their household and both Geoff and Jack were appreciating it.

  
Around nine the movie ended and Geoff stretched before he began to lift the two lads from his lap.  
"Right, c'mon boys. Its time to sleep and by tomorrow Santa would have come." Geoff told them, trying to usher them to their room. Michael folded his arms and Gavin copied. Ray, who had been asleep, awoke when Jack tried to move him. He stared in confusion at the other boys, blinking up at Geoff as he mirrored their movements even though he still sat.  
"Stay up." Michael stated.  
"Yeah, stay up." Gavin parroted, looking to Michael to make sure he was standing right. Geoff shrugged.  
"If you stay up, Santa won't come." Geoff told them. Ray gasped, looking at Jack in alarm.  
"That true?" He questioned, watching Ryan turn off the laptop and pass them. Jack and Geoff shared a look, the kind kids couldn't read.  
"Yeah." He confirmed, nodding solemnly.

  
Ray was quick on his feet, grabbing Gavin's arm to try and tug him to the stairs.  
"C'mon, got to sleep." Ray insisted, shying away from the glare Michael gave him in return. Gavin looked lost, looking between them.  
"Michael..." He started, looking upset. They'd been plotting to stay up to see Santa for a few days now but with the recent news, Gavin wasn't sure.  
"Grabbin. We want to see Santa." Michael reminded him. Gavin nodded, though a little unsure.  
"Ok." He said quietly. Ray groaned, tugging more frantically on Gavin's pyjama sleeve.  
"No sleep, no Santa." He told the other boy. Geoff and Jack watched the scene unfold, choosing not to interfere and hoping Ray would be enough to convince them.

  
Unfortunately, Michael was stubborn and Gavin would follow him blindly anywhere. The older of the pair toddled back towards the couch, lifting himself back up and offering his hand so that Gavin could do the same.  
"Ray?" He asked. He was disappointed when Ray shook his head, holding onto Jack's finger and tugging him towards the stairs leaving Geoff alone with the two others.  
"If you stay up, I promise he won't come." Geoff said. Michael stared ahead, determined.  
"He'll come." He said, almost menacingly. Geoff gave up, flopping to the couch beside the two lads and lazily crossing his arms back over his chest.  
"All right but if he doesn't come its not my fault." Geoff explained, changing the TV over to the channels he wanted to watch. He didn't really care to check if they were kid friendly and he was sure neither Michael or Gavin cared either.

  
After helping Ray into bed, promising him that Santa will come for him even though Gavin and Michael were being naughty, he returned to his own room. Initially, he intended to grab a book to read and join Geoff in waiting it out until the boys eventually fell asleep but something caught his eye. Sticking out of his wardrobe was a furry, white cuff joined to a red sleeve. He grinned, thinking himself a genius as he pulled the suit that had offended him earlier in the month from the wardrobe. Now he thanked Burnie for making him buy it, hatching a plan in his head to surprise Michael and Gavin and hopefully coax them into actually going to bed. He stole away to his adjoning bathroom, giggling a little as he held the suit up to himself in the mirror. Yeah, this was going to work very well.

  
In the living room, Geoff was challenging the two toddlers. Michael was serious about his goal, never showing signs of being tired or giving up. Gavin was less resilient, occassionally dropping his eyelids and settling against Michael's shoulder before Geoff talking would wake him again.  
"Aren't you tired yet?" Geoff taunted Michael, watching his little mouth twitch in annoyance.  
"No." Michael replied. Geoff looked to Gavin.  
"What about you? Fancy joining Ray, all nice and warm in bed?" He baited. Gavin opened his mouth to deny it but a large, long yawn betrayed him. Geoff chuckled. "Go on Gavin, go to bed. You want to." He teased, gently stroking through Gavin's wild hair to soothe him. Michael glared at the younger boy.  
"Grabbin, stay up. Santa soon." He promised and Gavin immediately snapped alert again. Geoff sighed, Michael was a hard opponent to beat.

  
Geoff had almost fallen to sleep himself, eyes dropping when he heard the peculiar sound of bells. He sat up, looking around the room in search of an intruder. He glanced quickly at the lads, relieved to find that they were both still beside him and thankfully fast asleep. Michael's head lulled to the side, resting atop of Gavin's as the brunet's nuzzled against Michael's shoulder. Michael's thumb lazily sat in his mouth, occasionally bouncing when Michael sucked. Gavin had enwtwinted their fingers again, gripping tightly to the older boy. Geoff quietly leapt to his feet, half because he didn't want to alert the possible intruder and half because he'd rather not wake the boys now that they were asleep. Geoff was about to grab an impromptu weapon when someone emerged from the doorway, dressed all in red and ringing the bell that had scared Geoff. He was no less scared now, squealing in terror a little as he backed away from the man. He squinted in the dim light when the man began to laugh.  
"Ho Ho Ho!"

  
Geoff raised an eyebrow, both confused and fascinated at the same time.  
"Santa?" He questioned, suddenly wondering if all of his time not believing was a lie. The mysterious man, or Santa, came closer and winked. Geoff saw that it was not him at all, sighing a little in disappointment. He'd deny that feeling later, saying he knew it all along.  
"Jack." He grumbled, running a tired hand through his hair.  
"Geoff!" Jack hissed through the fake, fluffy beard that was quite unimpressive compared to his own. Geoff gestured to the boys, laughing a little.  
"They're asleep, idiot. Probably have been for a while now." Geoff told him.  
"Aw man!" Jack cried, tugging the fake beard from his face and throwing the red hat to the ground in protest. Geoff smirked at his reaction, patting his shoulder as he turned to scoop Michael up.  
"Maybe next year. C'mon, help me put them to bed before they wake up." Geoff instructed and Jack complied, gently easing Gavin into his arms. He'd surprise them with the suit in the morning.


End file.
